<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hole in the Stall by magewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919338">Hole in the Stall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magewrites/pseuds/magewrites'>magewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, M/M, Minor Scent kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, ass eating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magewrites/pseuds/magewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree takes matters into his own horny hands and makes a gloryhole in one of Overwatch HQ's restrooms. McRein flavored</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree &amp; Reinhardt Wilhelm, Jesse McCree/Reinhardt Wilhelm, McRein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo what's up I've never written fan fic before, but the power of horniness made me write about McCree sucking dick, as it tends to happen. Didn't proofread so hopefully not too many grammar mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McCree was nervous</p><p>Despite the effort he put into setting all of this up, he still had reservations about going through with it. He had spent the past week putting anonymous notes in the men’s restroom around Overwatch HQ, about coming to this secluded restroom Saturday at 1am. He’s cut an arm’s width hole into the stall beside him, and he’s laid down a towel on the floor to keep his bare knees from touching the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. He spent the past month scoping out which restroom is the most secluded around this time, and barely anyone comes to this one, being furthest away from the common and living areas.</p><p>McCree lets out a sigh and glances behind him, checking the bottle of lube he’s brought with him currently sitting on the back of the toilet. The butterflies in his stomach dance as he thinks about what the night could bring.  He glances at the large dildo next to the lube as well, at least if no one shows up he can still have a good time</p><p>God it’s been too long since he’s tasted cock. What’s it been? Months? Years maybe? Before Overwatch had reestablished itself at the very least. Random hookups in the restrooms of dive bars were unsafe and risky, not just because he’s a wanted man, but at least they satisfied his cravings. He swallows and glances down. His already hard cock twitches and bounces from excitement just from sitting here, naked and exposed. The idea of someone, anyone, coming in and accepting his anonymous invitation.</p><p>He resists the urge to stroke himself as he leans back and feels the cool porcelain of the toilet, sending a chill down his spine and causing his swollen dick to soften. Thank god Overwatch keeps their bathrooms clean. McCree pulls out his phone from his pants pocket . 12:47am. </p><p>Looking back up in front of him, he puts his phone back in his pants hanging on the stall coat hanger, hung along with his belt and the rest of his clothes. He regrets stripping so soon as he shivers slightly in the empty restroom. After what feels like ten minutes, he pulls his phone out of his pants pocket, he checks the time again. 12:51am. </p><p>“God damn it” he curses under his breath. He can begin to feel his nerves get the better of him again, so he takes a deep breath and lets his thoughts wander.</p><p>-</p><p>He thinks back to last week in the locker room. McCree and Reinhardt had just finished using the HQ’s gym and heading back to the locker room in order to shower off.</p><p>“Excellent work, my friend!” Reinhardt’s booming voice echoes throughout the locker room.</p><p>“Same to you, big guy” McCree responds in a jovial manner. His eyes glancing over Rein’s glistening and bulging muscles, sweat soaking through the tank top his large companion was wearing.</p><p>“Best to shower off now I think,” McCree states “bet we smell something mighty fierce.” He says with a chuckle.</p><p>“Aye!” Reinhardt responds, both of them laughing. McCree’s laughter is cut short however when Reinhardt pulls him into a headlock, shoving his face into Reinhardt’s armpit in the process. McCree’s eyes go wide as he breathes in Rein’s post-workout musk.</p><p>“I bet it smells pretty ripe doesn’t it!” Reinhardt laughs heartily, but McCree barely hears him, too focused on the manly smell of his large colleague causing his cock to spring to life, straining against the fabric of his jockstrap hidden beneath his sweatpants. Reinhardt releases him, stepping away laughing as he removes his sticky tanktop. McCree stands there, his head swimming in the lusty haze left by the scent of his comrade. He comes too just in time to see Reinhardt’s scarred back facing him, his pants discarded, revealing the larger man’s perfect, muscular ass. Reinhardt turns to face McCree, towel in hand, his large, very large member sways side to side as he turns to face his smaller companion.</p><p>“What are you waiting for my friend?” Reinhardt beckons to McCree, “Come!”</p><p>McCree’s cock twitches once more. “I almost just did” He thinks to himself.</p><p>“I-I’ll be there in a minute partner, let me just use the bathroom quick” McCree responds, his own towel in hand, concealing his hardened cock leaking precum through his sweatpants.</p><p>“Very well!” Reinhardt replies. “Don’t take too long! Ana wants to run some drills with us soon, we don’t want to keep her waiting!” Reinhardt hangs his towel near the entrance, fully exposing his muscular frame as he marches confidently into the shower area.</p><p>McCree takes a deep breath, keeping his cool long enough to prevent him from ruining his pants right then and there. He looks down and sees Reinhardt has left his clothes on the bench.</p><p>Including his jockstrap.</p><p>His mind still hazy with lust, McCree rushes to the nearest stall, Rein’s jockstrap in hand, very thankful there isn’t anyone else in the locker room right now. He quickly pulls down his sweatpants and his own jockstrap in one quick movement, his thick, hardened cock bounces upward as it’s freed from its fabric constraints. McCree moans softly as it bobs up and down, quickly grabbing it with his right hand and begins pumping it furiously. His left hand holding Reinhardt’s sweaty jockstrap to his face, breathing in the rich musk of the older man. His dick already wet with pre, his hand slides up and down smoothly. He was barely able to contain himself, the smell of Reinhardt’s musk and the image of the larger man’s member cloud McCree’s mind. The smell of the older man’s body as McCree sniffs his used undergarments, in combination with the friction of his calloused hand building up pressure, his lust comes to a head as he bursts. He shoots his load all over the wall of the stall, panting all the while. He tries to stifle his grunts and moans in the stall, hopeful that the sound of the shower prevents Reinhardt from hearing him.</p><p>---</p><p>His hands continue to lazily stroke his thick member as he explores the memory, precum building and slickening his hand. His thoughts are interrupted however, as the sound of a door opening and closing echoes through the empty bathroom. McCree slightly panics and reaches into his pants pocket once more, nearly dropping his phone in the process. He checks the time. 1:03am.</p><p>McCree’s heart skips a beat as he realizes that this is no memory, no dream. His desires are finally coming to fruition. He returns his phone to its place as he hears heavy footsteps come closer and closer to his stall. McCree sits patiently and sits in the stall furthest from the entrance, his heart pounding in his chest, his cock hard and leaking with anticipation. </p><p>The sound of a stall door opening and closing echoes, followed by the sound of the metal lock clicking into place. McCree eagerly peeks through the hole in the stall, more eager than he’d ever admit, and is immediately met with disappointment.</p><p>Whoever it was, they were two stalls over.</p><p>McCree lets out a quiet sigh, and leans back away from the hole, his dick softening.. The mystery man begins to urinate in the first stall, solidifying McCree’s disappointment. </p><p>“Figures,” he thinks to himself, ”the one time someone uses this bathroom and it’s when I’m waiting for someone to stick their dick through a hole I made” He thinks for a moment. “God, am I really that cock-hungry I went through all of this effort just to get some dick?” </p><p>Mccree puts his head in his hands and begins to contemplate his life choices. His head rests there for a few moments, thinking of all the effort he went through to make this happen. He opens his eyes and looks down at his half-hard dick, realizing he’s sitting completely naked in a bathroom stall at 1am craving the taste of another man’s cock. He closes his eyes again and places his head in his hands. He leans back, raising his head upward toward the ceiling before opening his eyes to focus on the fluorescent lit tiles above him. </p><p>Letting out a sigh, he looks back down and is met with the biggest cock he’s ever seen sticking through the hole in the stall. </p><p>Huh?</p><p>McCree instinctively swallows and stares at it in shock. He hears an awkward cough and a few taps on the stall wall next to him. Whoever that stranger was, they must have switched stalls while he was wallowing.</p><p>And whoever it is, has a huge cock. It barely fits through the hole he made in the wall.<br/>
The hole, he recalls, used his fist to measure</p><p>Oh God yes</p><p>McCree swallows again, and licks his lips like he has a full all you can eat buffet in front of him. He begins to stroke the large member that has found its way into his stall, eliciting a moan from the man in the other stall. This is definitely a two hander, but McCree hesitates and looks down at his metallic left hand, a dead giveaway to his identity. He pauses in order to put a glove onto his left hand, at the very least it won’t give the stranger a cold surprise when he grabs hold of him. </p><p>“Now” McCree thinks, as he turns his attention back to the girthy cock dangling through the hole, getting on his knees and lowering himself to face level with the beast before him.</p><p>“Sorry to keep you waiting, big guy”.</p><p>And with that McCree begins to stroke the member with both hands, leaning forward and backward on his knees in order to compensate for the sheer length of his anonymous partner. The weight in his hands alone is enough to turn him on, his dick twitching now that this monster is in his hands. McCree leans forward and kisses the tip of the cock, tasting the bit of pre that has begun to drip from the slit.</p><p>“Ooh, that’s a good boy,” A deep, rough voice speaks from the other stall, causing McCree’s dick to jump. “Just like that.”</p><p>And with that bit of encouragement, McCree begins to envelope the cock within his mouth, ushering another moan from the man.</p><p>“God finally” McCree thinks to himself “I’ve missed this.”</p><p>He begins bobbing his head back and forth, working in rhythm with his hands stroking the base of the dick. With every movement he takes more and more of the member into his mouth, slowly feeding more into his throat. </p><p>more.</p><p>McCree deepthroats another inch, ushering another moan from the owner of the cock, but the weight of the thick dick on his tongue was all the encouragement he needs.</p><p>More.</p><p>Another two inches, McCree lets his left hand drop to his side, it was just getting in the way now. He may be out of practice but he would never forget the feeling of deepthroating a cock.</p><p>MORE.</p><p>McCree puts both hands on the wall of the bathroom stall on either side of the glory hole, not even focusing on his own hard-on bouncing between his legs with every motion he makes. He just wants to focus on this one thick piece of meat that he is eagerly, hungrily taking into his mouth. He closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation of the dick passing through his mouth and entering his throat, going deeper and deeper with every rocking motion forward. Wanting more and more and seemingly getting an endless amount of cock down his throat, McCree eagerly laps up all the pre this meaty log drips into his mouth with every motion. He bobs his head with increasing speed, taking, wanting, needing, more of this giant cock down his throat.</p><p>And suddenly he feels something on his forehead. McCree opens his eyes to find that he’s reached as far down the base of the cock as he could go, his forehead pressed against the stall divider, his nose just barely touching the white pubic hair of his anonymous partner through the glory hole.</p><p>Wait</p><p>White hair?</p><p>Oh, who cares, the feeling of this cock resting in his throat is so, so satisfying. It’s currently occupying all of his thoughts, all he can think about is how even nearly reaching the base, he still wants more. If only this stupid wall wasn’t in the way, he has another half inch he could take at least. McCree just sits there for a moment, relishing in the weight the manly meat feels on his tongue and filling his throat. He takes a moment to breathe in the musky scent of the stranger’s pubic hair, making his own cock twitch in excitement once more, leaking pre onto the towel he’s laid down. It almost seems familiar, this scent…</p><p>Just then, he hears the man speak.</p><p>“What’s wrong boy? You still want more?”</p><p>McCree’s dick bounces in response. Fuck.</p><p>“You know…” the deep, thick, sultry voice of the stranger goes on. “I wouldn’t mind seeing your cute little face pushed all the way to the base of my cock”</p><p>Oh Fuck</p><p>Just then, McCree bursts, without even touching himself since this stranger appeared, he shoots his load all over the towel and far, far underneath the divider.</p><p>“Well, well, well” The voice coos, “seems like you wouldn’t mind that either, boy”</p><p>Warmth fills McCree’s face as his embarrassment rises. He just came without touching himself with a huge cock down his throat. McCree was filled with a strange sense of shame but also lust like he hasn’t felt before. He hadn’t even made the other man cum yet and yet here he was, on his knees with his own cock dripping onto the towel below him.</p><p>His own dick began softening slightly as he basked in the afterglow, enjoying the foreign weight in his mouth and the feeling of bliss of cumming hands free. A small thrust from the other man reminded McCree he wasn’t alone here.</p><p>And he had a job to finish.</p><p>“Hmm perhaps another time” The voice says from the other side of the wall, “you seem to be at your limit already.”</p><p>Was this man… challenging him?</p><p>McCree may have a dick in his mouth, but he still has his stubborn pride on the line.</p><p>With sudden renewal of vigor, McCree began to fully devote himself to getting the other man off. His own climax has already passed, but his task hasn’t changed.</p><p>By god McCree will give this man a blowjob to remember.</p><p>“Oh!” moans the other man. “Looks like you have a bit more fight in you.”</p><p>McCree can hear the slightly mocking tone in the other man’s voice, and picks up the pace in order to bring out as many moans from the other man as possible.</p><p>The sound of slick skin on skin begins to echo in the restroom as McCree’s saliva coats the large dick from base to tip. His tongue expertly twirls underneath the other man’s member as he moves his head back and forth, flicking his tongue across the slit at the tip every once in a while to stimulate the cockhead. He feels the cock slide down his throat as he thrusts his head toward the stall wall again and again, his throat tightening around the shaft, eliciting more and more moans from the man. As he deepthroats the long cock, McCree bets that this man rarely gets someone who can take the whole thing to the base, smiling a bit as he continues to service the organ in front of him. </p><p>He takes a break, gasping and swallowing the pre that has built up in his mouth, stroking the large member with both hands as he takes a breath. McCree looks downward and sees his own cock has hardened again without him even noticing.</p><p>Fucking hell</p><p>Leaning forward, he kisses the side of the cock as close as he can get to the base, the shaft of the dick resting on his shoulder. McCree takes a moment to marvel at the sheer length of the beast, beaming with pride at the fact that he can take the whole thing into his throat so expertly. He kisses the length of the shaft, enjoying the taste of the mixed pre and saliva covering the entirely of the dick, before kissing the tip and enveloping it once more.</p><p>The man begins to grunt more and more frequently as McCree continues his work.</p><p>“I-I’m close” The voice says. McCree takes this as an invitation to increase his speed, deepthroating the cock with ease. His nose tapping against the stall divider every second or so as he milks the cock as quickly as he can, his neck straining with effort. The sounds of his mouth sliding up and down the cock echoes loudly through the bathroom. </p><p>“A-Ah!” The deep voice moans loudly as McCree deepthroats the cock one last time, savoring the tensing of the cock stretching the muscles in his throat. He doesn’t even taste the first two shots of cum, instead they’re deposited directly into his stomach. He pulls his head back, immediately being greeted with a splash of cum being directly shot all over his face, eyes closing reflexively as a result. The warm sticky fluid settles on his face as he opens his mouth in order to try and taste as much of the man’s cum as possible. More cum shoots out from the dick and lands on McCree’s lips, which he eagerly licks in order to take it into his mouth. McCree swallows the cockhead once more as the other man finishes his orgasm, licking around the slit in order to clean it of cum and pre as much as possible.</p><p>McCree can hear the man’s heavy breathing from the other stall as he removes his mouth from the man’s cock. He places his right hand on his face, wiping the cum off of himself before placing his index and middle fingers into his mouth, sucking the cum off his own fingers in order to savor the experience as much as possible.</p><p>Hearing an awkward cough and the familiar metallic sound of a belt being buckled, the man in the stall begins to leave.</p><p>“Erm… same time next week?” </p><p>McCree’s dick twitches.</p><p>“Mmhmm” is the only response McCree can muster, still suckling on his two cum covered fingers.</p><p>The sound of a stall door opening and closing follows, then another door to the entrance, leaving McCree alone and naked once again.</p><p>Once he realizes he’s alone, McCree begins furiously masterbating with his still gloved left hand, while finger fucking his mouth with his right. The rough texture of the glove adding to the friction on his dick, he comes quickly while licking the remaining cum off his right hand. McCree lays there on the cum stained towel, basking in the afterglow of his second orgasm of the night, breathing heavily with exhaustion. Alone with his thoughts once again, McCree sits up and looks at the hole in the stall.</p><p>Next week can’t come soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McCree made the glory hole in order to try and relieve his sexual frustrations.</p><p>Too bad it backfired.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Featuring a breakfast convo with Pharah. And Hanzo and Baptiste being eye candy.</p><p>A bit shorter this time but is kind of an in-between chapter so</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jesse?”</p><p>McCree snaps out of his daze at the sound of his name.  “Huh? What?”</p><p>“Are you alright?” </p><p>Fareeha sits across from him with a concerned look on her face and a coffee mug in hand. McCree must’ve been spacing out while at breakfast.</p><p>“Y-yeah I’m fine, just didn’t sleep well is all” McCree says, scratching the back of his head. Well, it wasn’t like he was lying.</p><p>It’s 7am on Saturday morning, just 6 short hours ago McCree was kneeling in a bathroom stall sucking on the biggest dick he has ever seen. Thoughts of last night still cloud his mind, and the taste of semen still lingered in his mouth. He spent the next hour waiting in that stall after the first well-endowed man had left, waiting to see if any other men would take him up on his anonymous offer. No one else showed up for some time, so McCree ended up riding the dildo he brought with him while thinking of the large dick he had just swallowed not even an hour earlier. By the time he got back to his room, it was nearly 2:30am.</p><p>Despite it being a Saturday, McCree’s internal clock woke him up early at 6am sharp, leaving him in a sleep-deprived state as he zombie-walked to the cafeteria for coffee.</p><p>He had been in the cafeteria for almost an hour when Fareeha Amari entered, and since coffee was the only thing he had consumed since he awoke, he joined her for breakfast. He was hoping the strong smell of coffee would cover the odor of semen from his mouth. He quickly takes a sip of his third cup that morning in order to avoid explaining further.</p><p>“So” Fareeha continues “You didn’t happen to have a “fun” night did you?” </p><p>McCree nearly chokes on his coffee in surprise.</p><p>“I-I don’t know what you mean”</p><p>Pharah rolls her eyes as she chews her breakfast. “McCree, I’ve known you basically my whole life, I can tell when something’s different with you,” she points her fork at him accusatory as she speaks “and despite you trying to hide it behind your coffee mug, you’ve been smiling since I walked in here.”</p><p>McCree tenses up a bit, his face beginning to flush. He feels like he’s been caught by his parents trying to sneak out of the house at night. He buries his face into his hands, trying and failing to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>“It’s that obvious, huh?” McCree says, defeated.</p><p>“Yup” Fareeha says triumphantly, taking another bite of her eggs. “Honestly, it’s not like I mind or anything, it's good you’re getting back on the saddle, as it were.” She pauses before leaning forward, a mischievous look on her face. “Sooo, who do I have to beat up if they break your heart?”</p><p>McCree’s heart leaps in his chest. “N-nobody! Look it’s… it wasn’t….” he REALLY didn’t want to have this conversation. The last thing he wants to do is be talking about his anonymous sexcapades with Fareeha of all people. Besides it’s not like it’s not going to develop into anything serious.</p><p>...Right?</p><p>“Same time next week?” The man’s words echo in McCree’s mind.</p><p>His heart flutters at the memory.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>“Fine, fine” Fareeha says, snapping him back to reality, “I won’t pry. If you’re happy, I’m happy. It’s good to see you with a genuine smile again, that’s all.” Pharah gives McCree her own smile of reassurance before finishing off her breakfast. “Well, have a good day, I got some training to do.” She picks up her tray and walks away from the table, leaving McCree with his thoughts running around in his head.</p><p>-</p><p>McCree heads to the gym, hoping to burn off his stress and anxiety. Damnit, he thought, the whole point of the glory hole was to help him relax, not fill his mind with thoughts of cock even more. Talk about backfiring.</p><p>I wish he shot his load all over my ba- UGH STOP. </p><p>McCree shakes his head of his horny thoughts and refocuses on pushing open the door to the locker room. He rounds the corner and sees Hanzo and Baptiste chatting half-naked. Hanzo’s defined chests and bulging biceps glistening with post work-out sweat. Baptiste’s muscular thighs stretching the elastic of his boxer briefs, his prominent bulge pressing against the fabric. Hanzo laughs at something Baptiste had just said as he turns and pulls his own underwear downward, his butt-checks spreading just enough for McCree to see a glimpse of his tight pink hole. He wraps a towel around his waist as Baptiste lowers his own boxers, revealing his long thick member as it dangles free of the confines of its fabric prison. Baptiste throws a towel over his shoulder, letting his balls sway freely from side to side. The two men don’t seem to notice McCree gawking at them, enraptured in their conversation. The two muscular men turn and walk into the shower room together.</p><p>Okay. Maybe the gym wasn’t the best place to relieve his sexual frustrations. McCree thinks this as he looks down to see a very obvious erection pressing against the fabric of his sweatpants. McCree sighs as he readjusts his member and tries to hide it, using the elastic of his pants to hold it up and relieve pressure on it. Good enough, he thinks.</p><p>McCree turns to leave the locker room, abandoning his plan of running off his frustrations,, didn’t need his erection bouncing around for all the world to see. But as he turns, he bumps into something the size of a wall and falls backward. Rubbing his forehead, he glances up to see Reinhardt.</p><p>“Haha, sorry my friend! I didn’t see you there!” Reinhardt booms, looking down at McCree. “Let me help you up!” He begins to bend down with a hand outstretched, but pauses with a surprised expression crossing his face. “Ah well, it seems you don’t need my help with “getting up”. Hahaha!” </p><p>McCree has a moment of confusion, wondering what the older man is talking about, before looking down and seeing his cock has sprung free from his sweatpants, his dark 9 inch cock at full mast pointing upward at the older man.</p><p>McCree’s face immediately turns red with embarrassment as he moves to cover himself, pushing his cock back downward into his pants as he sits on the tiled floor.</p><p>“God, Reinhardt I am so sorry, I uh, God I don’t even know what to say.” McCree wishes the Earth would open up and swallow him whole right now.</p><p>“Hahaha, not to worry my friend!” McCree lurches forward a bit as Reinhardt leans downward to pat him on the back with his large hand. “You have some fine “equipment” down there! You have nothing to be ashamed of!” McCree buries his face into his knees, his hard cock still twitching.</p><p>He lifts his head upward just in time to see Reinhardt pulling down the hem of his own sweatpants, lifting a large cock up and out with his other hand.</p><p>Huh</p><p>“See? Now we’re even!” Reinhardt laughs again, obviously trying to make the situation less embarrassing for McCree.</p><p>But instead McCree’s mind goes blank, as he finds himself looking at a familiar sight. Sitting on the tiled floor of the locker room, McCree finds himself nearly face to face with a gigantic cock decorated with white pubic hair. This close, and from this position, McCree can decipher one thing. </p><p>It’s the same giant cock he had just sucked earlier today.</p><p>McCree’s mind is empty. And then his emotions go wild, ranging from regret and embarrassment, to worry, and a blend of relief and guilt knowing the dick belonged to someone he is familiar with.  </p><p>But mostly he just really, REALLY wants to suck this giant cock again.</p><p>Reinhardt hesitates a moment before awkwardly cramming his large member back into his pants. </p><p>“Ah, sorry my friend, was trying to put you at ease, but it seems I’ve made it a bit awkward instead.” He chuckles faintly before bending down once again to help McCree to his feet.</p><p>“Uh” McCree stammers, “N-no problem, partner. Just took me by surprise, is all. You’re uh, pretty big. Especially from that angle.” He lets out a strained laugh.</p><p>Oh God, oh fuck, oh fuck, don’t let him know you want him to shove his cock down your throat. Don’t think about how good it’d feel. Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t -</p><p>“Hahaha, yes! I am quite proud of my size!” Reinhardt beams with pride, his awkwardness has faded. “I have yet to meet anyone who comes close to beating me!”</p><p>Oh God it was definitely him. Oh my God. Don’t think about him bending you over the locker room bench and fucking your brains out. Don’t think about how easily he could pick you up and stretch your hole to its limit. Don’t think about him using you as a fuck toy, fucking you against a locker with his full weight pressed against your back as other Overwatch agents walk in on you. DON’T - </p><p>“Well my friend, I hope you have a pleasant day!” Reinhardt pats McCree on his back forcefully again, knocking him out of his lusty haze. </p><p>Reinhardt walks around the corner into the locker room, out of view. McCree looks down and sees precum beginning to stain the outside of his sweatpants. </p><p>McCree rushes out of the gym area, thankful not many people are in the hallway as he rushes back to his personal room. Swinging his door open and locking it hastily behind him, McCree runs over to the drawer by his bed, opening it to reveal an assortment of sex toys and lube. He grabs the largest two dildos and a bottle of lube. He sheds all of his clothing, throwing it absentmindedly onto the floor as he crawls onto his bed.</p><p>He takes the smaller of the two dildos and shoves it into his mouth immediately, deepthroating it effortlessly, the silicone balls bumping into his nose. He moans as he feels the foreign object invade his throat.  As he begins to face fuck himself with the toy, he uses his other hand to circle his ring of flesh between his cheeks. He momentarily stops thrusting the toy into his mouth in order to open the bottle of lube, his mouth holding onto the dildo all the while. He blindly coats his metallic fingers with lube, before quickly resuming the assault on his mouth. He pushes his index finger into his hole, letting out a muffled moan.<br/>
McCree slowly loosens his hole up as he continues swallowing the toy, his gag reflex basically non-existent from his continued practice with the dildo. After inserting another finger, then another one, into his hole, he glances at the larger dildo laying on his bed. Removing the toy from his mouth for a moment, he coats the large one quickly with lube. McCree uses two hands to lift it. The 10 inch toy nearly falls over as he aims it toward his back entrance, slowly lowering himself down onto it. He feels his well trained asshole begin to widen as he descends, feeling it tighten slightly as it passes the head of the dildo. He continues to impale himself on the beast, the lube allowing his hungry asshole slide downward quicker and quicker, more and more as he approaches the flared base.</p><p>“Reinhardt…”</p><p>Having a good hold on the 10 inch toy, McCree picks up the previously discarded 8 inch dildo, placing the tip back in his mouth. He continues the assault on both his mouth and his ass, enjoying the blissful feeling of being filled at both ends. He shoves the 8 inch toy down his throat, holding it there with his well trained throat. For a few minutes, McCree fills himself with the two dildos. Eventually, he quickened his pace riding the dildo below him, the second dildo falling out of his mouth as he moans louder and louder with every thrust downward. He is now entirely focused on the rising feeling inside him as he pounds the toy against his prostate.</p><p>“Reinhardt!” </p><p>With a loud moan, he cums, shooting upward in the air as it arcs and lands on his hairy chest. He continues to rotate his hips around, feeling the toy stir up his insides in order to ride out the orgasm as long as possible. Breathing heavily, his arms and legs shaking with exertion, McCree begins to rise up off the ten inches of silicone. As he feels the head of the toy begin to press against the inside of his asshole, McCree’s lust takes over and he once more thrusts downward and feels the full ten inches get slammed inside him. McCree cums a second time as it slams against his prostate. </p><p>Exhausted and lightheaded, McCree rolls onto his side, the well lubed dildo sliding out of his asshole, stretching it as he moves.</p><p>McCree lays on his bed, moaning in pleasure and basking in the afterglow of his masturbation session. As he lays there, he recalls something he heard earlier this morning.</p><p>“Same time next week?”</p><p>McCree looks at the mess of cum, lube and toys that surround him on his bed, and then at the digital clock on his bedside table. 11:03am.</p><p>It’s going to be a long week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Week After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McCree recalls the week he's had after finding out it was Reinhardt on the other side of the glory hole.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanted to have something for the week between the two Saturdays of this story, but also didn't want to stretch it on forever. So I figured McCree would think back over the past week while he's sitting in the stall again on the second Saturday. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McCree finds himself back in that same bathroom stall, far from the main area of Overwatch HQ. He sits fully clothed on the closed toilet seat, checking his phone for the time. 12:39am.</p>
<p>It’s Saturday once again, the past week has been an… interesting one to say the least. McCree has nervously avoided Reinhardt as much as possible, which is difficult considering the two would go to the gym together at least twice a week. It’s not the fact that he’s too embarrassed to look him in the eye, knowing he’s sucked the large man’s dick through a glory hole a week prior.</p>
<p>It’s that he can’t look at Reinhardt without wanting nothing more than to suck his giant cock again.</p>
<p>Every time McCree is in the same room as Reinhardt, he can’t help but glue his eyes to the older man’s muscular body. The way his shirt lifts up just enough to catch a glimpse of his white pubic hair when he waves ‘hello’ in the hallways. The sight of his muscular chest stretching the fabric of what seems to be every single one of his shirts. And God, the way he can make out the outline of Reinhardt’s dick, how it sways and bulges with every step the giant man takes. McCree wants nothing more than for Reinhardt to shove McCree’s face into his crotch, showing him off as the cock slut he is in front of anyone who happens to be there. </p>
<p>McCree’s hormones seem to rocket to new levels every time he even thinks of the older man. His storage of lube has been nearly used up in this past week, where before it could last him a few months at least. Every night he has masturbated with his toys with thoughts of Reinhardt’s large body pressed against him, claiming him, filling him. This past week has been hellish getting through without just throwing himself at Reinhardt. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Sunday: 12:23am. McCree realized he REALLY needed to wash his sheets. He didn’t quite realize how badly they smelled of sex until he got back to his room Saturday night. They reeked of semen, sweat, lube, and a bit of whiskey. His face flush with embarrassment at the mess he left after finding out he had sucked Reinhardt’s cock through the hole in the stall. He sighed as he collected his other dirty laundry along with his sheets and carried the basket of fabric down the hall into the laundry room. Thankfully most of Overwatch was in bed sleeping by now, so he didn’t think much of running into anyone at this time of night.</p>
<p>And who else would be there at this time? </p>
<p>Reinhardt.</p>
<p>Of course.</p>
<p>McCree froze in place at the doorway of the communal laundry room, as he saw the large man bent over, wearing nothing but a pair of slightly worn boxer briefs. McCree’s face went flush, his eyes burning a hole into the fabric covering the older man’s finely sculpted muscular ass. Reinhardt finished placing his own clothes back into a laundry basket before turning and jumping a bit in surprise as he sees McCree in the doorway.</p>
<p>“O-oh! Hello there!” Reinhardt exclaims, somewhat caught off guard.</p>
<p>“H-howdy, partner” McCree prys his eyes away from Reinhardt’s lower body. “Hope you don’t mind sharing the laundry room at this time of night?”</p>
<p>Reinhardt visibly relaxes as McCree walks closer to him, McCree’s eyes laser focused on to his objective of doing laundry, using all of his willpower not to oogle the near naked muscular man of his affections that was standing only a few feet away.</p>
<p>“Of course not my friend!” Reinhardt replies jovially. “Please, help yourself!”</p>
<p>Reinhardt takes out the lint collector in order to clean it for the next user of the machine. He then turns to look at McCree, who is beginning to push his sheets into the washing machine.</p>
<p>“Sheets? At this time of night?” Reinhardt curiously asks. McCree jumps a bit in response, but continues to push the cloth into the machine with some effort.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, just spilt some whiskey on em, that’s all. Don’t want to sleep on wet sheets y’know?” McCree responds, hoping the half-lie is believable enough. </p>
<p>“Ah…” Reinhardt replies, a coy smile forming on his face. “Well whiskey certainly does have a strong smell, doesn’t it? Same can be said of your cigars…” his voice drifts off a bit, garnering McCree’s attention.</p>
<p>The look in Reinhardt’s eyes makes McCree’s heart skip a beat. Is it just him or is the larger man staring at him almost… hungrily? No that must just be his own thoughts projecting, though it doesn’t stop his face from burning up a bit.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah that’s fair, I guess it wouldn’t matter if I woke up smelling like cigars in whiskey, huh?” McCree says, chuckling half-heartedly, focusing his mind back on the task of shoving the rest of his clothes into the wash.</p>
<p>He was beginning to panic a bit, and struggling with the clothes, not realizing he’s overloading the machine.</p>
<p>“Here,” A voice says in McCree’s ear, startling him. “Let me help you with that.” A strong hand lands on McCree’s shoulder, gingerly pushing him out of the way. McCree turns to face the larger man, who is knelt down a bit.</p>
<p>“Allow me.” Reinhardt says, almost seductively, keeping eye contact with McCree as he shoves his large hand forcefully into the opening of the machine, pushing the semen covered sheets inward enough for the door to be shut. The larger man’s arm tense with muscles bigger than McCree’s thigh.</p>
<p>Oh Lord above.</p>
<p>McCree tenses up, beginning to feel an erection form in his pajama pants as the older man begins to rise from his kneeling position. Was it just McCree’s imagination or was Reinhardt’s bulge… getting bigger? Covering his own crotch with his hands, McCree forces his eyes to look upward back at Reinhardt.</p>
<p>“T-thanks partner, much appreciated.” he says with a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>“For you? Any time.” Reinhardt says, still staring intently into McCree’s eyes.</p>
<p>They both stand there a moment. Reinhardt wearing nothing but his underwear showing off his prominent bulge, and McCree wearing only pajama bottoms, covering his erection with his hands. The moment feels like an hour, before Reinhardt reaches towards McCree.</p>
<p>Oh God, Oh God. McCree feels his heart pounding in his chest, as the large muscular arm is lifted toward him.</p>
<p>It passes his face, and the large hand presses the ‘Start’ button on the machine.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Reinhardt chuckles. McCree is now standing pinned between the large, handsome, nearly naked man and a now vibrating machine. Almost every muscle in his body is telling him to kneel in front of the giant of a man and worship his monstrous bulge. Before he has a chance to fall to his shaky knees, the larger man gives him a friendly pat on his shoulder before turning to collect his own clean laundry.</p>
<p>“Glad to be of service! Have a goodnight my friend!” Reinhardt booms in his usual voice as he turns to walk out of the laundry room, his perfect ass being hugged tightly by his underwear.</p>
<p>Now McCree was left alone in the communal space, the sound of the whirring machine and his own raging erecting as his only company.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Thursday 6:01pm. Reinhardt and McCree go to the gym together. McCree knew he couldn’t just keep avoiding Reinhardt, and it wasn’t good for his friendship, or his body, if he kept skipping the gym and avoiding the larger man. McCree hoped that this time he’d be able to get through the gym session without any issues. He closes his locker door, heading out into the main area, trying his best to ignore the many half-naked men around him. </p>
<p>As he rounds the corner, he is greeted with the site of Reinhardt a red wrestling singlet.</p>
<p>Oh you’ve got to be kidding me. </p>
<p>McCree’s mind goes blank, barely able to register the large muscular man wearing the skin tight outfit that leaves very little to the imagination. The outline of a jockstrap very clearly pressed against the tight fabric of the athletic suit.</p>
<p>“Hello McCree!” Reinhardt shouts jovially, other gym goers barely reacting, as they’re used to the veteran’s loud voice.</p>
<p>“H-hey there Reinhardt, w-whatcha wearing?” McCree stammers, doing his best to not look at the tightly packed bulge of the older man.</p>
<p>“A singlet! I thought we could try wrestling today! Here!” Reinhardt throws a blue bundle at McCree. He catches it instinctively, before realizing it is also a singlet, in his size. McCree’s mind is immediately filled with lustful fantasies. </p>
<p>The larger man pins McCree down, pressing his heavy muscular body on top of him. McCree can imagine Reinhardt’s large bulge pressing into the cleft of his ass checks, his own erection completely visible thanks to the skin tight fabric. Reinhardt rolls and lifts McCree upward into a sitting full nelson hold, McCree fitting perfectly into Reinhardt’s lap as his arms are held above his head. His legs are spread on either side of Reinhardt’s thighs, leaving McCree’s entire body exposed and vulnerable. Reinhardt begins rolling his hips upward, his huge cock stretching the singlet as he rubs it along the underneath of McCree’s ass and taint. McCree looks up to see a crowd of other Overwatch agents watching the display of domination. McCree’s hard cock clearly visible against the blue singlet, being shown to the world as he’s being held in place by the man nearly twice his size. </p>
<p>McCree whines, not in defeat or embarrassment, but in need. The friction of Reinhardt’s member against his backside is driving him crazy.</p>
<p>“R-Reinhardt… please” McCree moans out.</p>
<p>“I need to hear you say it, boy” Reinhardt speaks in a commanding voice.</p>
<p>“Please… fuck me” McCree whimpers.</p>
<p>“In front of all of these people? Are you sure?” Reinhardt asks. McCree can hear the smirk on his voice, as if he already knows the answer.</p>
<p>McCree looks around at all the faceless men surrounding them, their hands stroking their cocks, looking down at him, he can feel their eyes boring into him, waiting.</p>
<p>“...Yes.” Whispers McCree.</p>
<p>Reinhardt bucks his hips. Eliciting a moan from the younger man.</p>
<p>“Yes, what?” The older man forcefully asks.</p>
<p>“...Yes please, sir.” McCree replies, submissively.</p>
<p>“Well, since you asked so nicely…”</p>
<p>Suddenly, both Reinhardt and McCree were both stripped naked by some phantom force, McCree’s erection free to the world. Looking down, McCree could see Reinhardt’s own erection, dwarfing his own. It was almost comical in size, monstrous.</p>
<p>And McCree wanted it inside him.</p>
<p>Reinhardt shifted, his dick disappearing from under McCree, and then he felt a large pressure begin to push at his back door. It was thick and heavy, McCree lets out a moan, ready and eager to be dominated by this beast of a cock.</p>
<p>Then he hears Reinhardt speak again.</p>
<p>“McCree? Are you alright?”</p>
<p>McCree is knocked out of his fantasy, blinking rapidly as he takes in his surroundings. </p>
<p>Reinhardt is standing in front of him, both of them fully clothed, Overwatch agents around them using machines and going about their usual business. </p>
<p>“U-uh, y-yeah partner! J-just thinking is all.” McCree says nervously, trying to be rid of his dirty thoughts. “I’ll be honest, wasn't expecting this today, so I don’t think I’m prepared. Do you think we can do the usual today?”</p>
<p>Reinhardt looks a bit sad for a moment, but then his usual cheery face comes back. </p>
<p>“Of course, my friend! No problem!” Reinhardt steps forward to retrieve the blue singlet from McCree. He leans down to whisper into his ear. “If you’re embarrassed, we can always try it… in private.” Reinhardt grabs hold of the blue singlet and walks past McCree back into the locker room, leaving McCree frozen in place.</p>
<p>Why did he emphasize ‘in private’? Was McCree imagining things again?</p>
<p>McCree turns, but Reinhardt has already disappeared into the locker room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As McCree recalls these memories and fantasies, he is brought back to where he currently is. Sunday morning, 12:57am. He finds himself sitting in the empty stall, waiting once more for someone to come in and join him. His stomach flutters with butterflies, wondering and hoping Reinhardt will show up again. He tries to convince himself that he’s overthinking Reinhardt’s words and actions over the past week. There isn’t any reason Reinhardt would know it’s McCree, right? It’s just his own lusty mind imagining things that aren’t there, his own wants taking over.</p>
<p>He WANTS to reveal himself to Reinhardt, how much easier it would be to stop hiding and pretending. But Reinhardt is such a kind man, McCree can’t imagine him as a dominating sexual force of nature.</p>
<p>...Okay. He can. And has, but that’s besides the point.</p>
<p>McCree is filled more with embarrassment over the fact that he seems to be developing feelings for the older man. He sucked his cock, not even knowing it was him. But once he found out, he began thinking more about the veteran soldier, remembering how often he was there for McCree as a mentor and a friend. How they would eat together and work out together. </p>
<p>McCree’s heart flutters once again. McCree catches himself, almost wishing that it was just lust, but he knows it’s more than that.</p>
<p>But would Reinhardt even feel the same?</p>
<p>McCree is roused from his thoughts by a sound.</p>
<p>The door to the restroom had just been opened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Second Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McCree meets Reinhardt in the bathroom for a second time.</p><p>Picking up right where Ch.3 left off</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McCree’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>He feels his throat tighten, he swallows nervously as he hears the heavy footsteps approach. The sound of the stall door opening and the lock clicking against the metal frame. McCree’s heart pounds in his ears, his legs shaking as he stands in front of the glory hole, waiting eagerly for what’s to come. There is no sound of a metal belt this time, just the soft noises of fabric shifting in the stall next to him. His eyes are glued to the opening between the stalls, until…</p><p>A thick, half-hard cock is pushed through the opening. The same one McCree has been thinking about and craving this past week. The member he has been imagining inside him with every thrust of his toys for the past seven days.</p><p>Reinhardt’s dick.</p><p>McCree’s shaky legs give out immediately at the sight of the large member bobbing in front of him. McCree quickly grabs hold of it with both hands and begins stroking it as he runs his tongue along the length of it.</p><p>“Oh… eager aren’t we, boy?” The man, Reinhardt, says from the other stall. “Miss me?”</p><p>“Mmhmm” McCree moans in agreement, taking the head of the large dick into his mouth. He begins to stroke the length of the beast quicker as he begins to take more of it into his mouth. He pauses in order to savor the taste of pre, licking and kissing the cock slit as he strokes it furiously. McCree pauses for a moment in order to shed his clothes. He throws his shirt haphazardly onto the closed toilet seat, kicking off his slippers as he pulls it over his head. Grabbing the lube and dildo he brought with him, he quickly coats its length before placing it on the towel laid under him. McCree pulls down his sweatpants just enough to reveal his bare muscular ass, framed perfectly by the bands of his black jockstrap.</p><p>McCree balances himself carefully as he grabs hold of Reinhardt’s cock again, lowering himself onto the dildo aimed at his rear entrance. He moans as it breaches the well-used hole, sliding in almost effortlessly. McCree begins bouncing slowly as he focuses his attention back to the large cock in front of him.</p><p>“Hmm? Opening yourself up for me?” Reinhardt teases. His dick bounces slightly as he speaks.</p><p>McCree’s face flushed with embarrassment. Did his moans make it so obvious what he was doing? Regardless of his humiliation, McCree continues to suck the larger man’s dick as he bounces slowly on the dildo. </p><p>The sounds of skin on skin fill the restroom as McCree eagerly sucks the large cock expertly, taking in more and more of it into his throat as he continues. McCree can’t help but admit to himself how much he’s missed the feeling of having Reinhardt’s cock fill his throat like no other.</p><p>The cowboy pauses his worshipping of Reinhardt’s dick for a moment in order to focus on opening up his other hole. Cradling the other man’s length in his hand and over his shoulder, he leans against the wall as he bucks his hips downward to the base of the dildo. McCree lets out a loud moan as it presses against his prostate, almost making him cum into his jockstrap. The constriction of the fabric barely keeps him from going over the edge.</p><p>McCree stands up on shaky legs, the dildo sliding out of him and falling to the floor with a smack. He leans down in order to pick up the lube and begins to squeeze it onto Reinhardt’s dick.</p><p>“Hmmm, I like where this is going boy.” Reinhardt coos from the other stall.</p><p>McCree looks at the huge member sticking through the hole and then down at the dildo. Reinhardt’s cock is seemingly still a few inches bigger than the 10 inch toy.</p><p>McCree’s dick twitches in his jock.</p><p>He removes his sweatpants, leaving him completely exposed save for the jockstrap keeping his erection in place. McCree turns around and begins to tease Reinhardt’s member between his cheeks. He feels the weight of the large member pressing onto him, driving the cowboy wild with lust. McCree positions himself once more, aiming the huge cock at his entrance, pressing it slowly against the loosened ring. The tip begins to press inward, it’s warmth urging McCree on. McCree pulls himself forward, ready to push back in order to take in the entire cockhead. He leans backward…</p><p>But he feels nothing there.</p><p>McCree turns around in surprise, Reinhardt’s tool no longer sticking through the glory hole.</p><p>“Not quite yet, boy” McCree hears Reinhardt say from the other stall. “I want to see your face as I breed your hole”</p><p>McCree’s heart sinks and his dick jumps simultaneously. He’s incredibly turned on, but also fearful of revealing himself to his friend.</p><p>The bathroom is filled with silence that seems to stretch for an hour.</p><p>McCree hears a sigh from the other stall.</p><p>“Come now, there’s no need to continue with these games…</p><p>McCree.”</p><p>The cowboy’s heart stops.</p><p>How? How did the older man know it was him? McCree knows he wasn’t the most… subtle about his attraction to the other man, but he didn’t think he gave any hints as it was him sucking the older man off through the glory hole.</p><p>“...Sorry,” Reinhardt says, a bit of sadness in his voice, “that was presumptuous. I’ll tell you what. Knock twice and we’ll keep going, knock three times and we’ll stop.”</p><p>He pauses before speaking a bit quieter.</p><p>“And four times if you take my offer.”</p><p>Silence fills the bathroom once more.</p><p>McCree doesn’t know what to do. He has to do something. The mood has definitely changed for the worse, but…</p><p>KNOCK KNOCK</p><p>McCree’s mind is blank, acting on instinct, not completely sure what to do but...</p><p>KNOCK</p><p>…</p><p>KNOCK</p><p>He can’t help but want this. Right now. Consequences be damned.</p><p>McCree swallows as he hears the door to the stall next to him open, McCree taking a step to unlock his own stall before taking a step back again.</p><p>He waits there, seeing two feet under the door, which slowly begins to open.</p><p>And standing there, illuminated by the fluorescent light of the restroom, Reinhardt opens the door, looking down at a near naked McCree.</p><p>Reinhardt is only wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing else, his cock tucked away, seemingly soft now after their awkward conversation.</p><p>The two men stare at each other, frozen in time.</p><p>“Reinhardt, I’m sor-” begins McCree, but his words are cut off as Reinhardt pulls him into a kiss.</p><p>McCree’s tension falls away as he returns the larger man’s embrace, awkwardly and feverishly kissing him in response.</p><p>God how he’s wanted this.</p><p>Reinhardt cups McCree’s face in his hands and stares intently into the younger man’s eyes. He strokes his thumb across McCree’s lips before pulling him back into a kiss, the two men losing themselves in each other.</p><p>They pull away from each other, not needing words. They both stare at each other and begin to laugh. A happy laugh, filled with love and embarrassment. McCree’s eyes tear up a bit, wiping them away with the back of his hand.</p><p>“So… how did you know it was me?” McCree asks, his heart beating loudly in his chest, desperately trying to think of how he would’ve given himself away.</p><p>Reinhardt moves forward, nuzzling his nose into the side of the smaller man’s neck as he speaks gently into his ear. </p><p>“You always smell of whiskey and cigars. I knew it was you from the start.” </p><p>McCree’s mind goes blank as his face turns bright red. He didn’t even think of that, he was so used to his own smell it didn’t even occur to him.</p><p>“I knew for sure when I ran into you the next night, cleaning your sheets.” The older man continues. “I don’t think you got my hints though.”</p><p>McCree speaks clumsily. “I-I thought I was just imagining things. I-I thought I was just seeing what I wanted.” He looks away from Reinhardt, not wanting to meet his gaze.</p><p>Reinhardt gently places his hand under McCree’s chin, tilting his head back in order for their eyes to meet.</p><p>“So… you wanted me?” Reinhardt says slyly with a smile.</p><p>McCree blushes again, but before he can respond, Reinhardt kisses him again. This time more passionately. The large man begins pushing into McCree, grinding his now erect dick into McCree’s bulge. The younger man’s mind begins to be filled with lust as Reinhardt’s tongue assaults his mouth. He feels a large hand on his shoulder and doesn’t resist as it pushes him to his knees.</p><p>“So… tell me what you want.” Reinhardt says dominantly, McCree staring back up at him.</p><p>McCree looks at Reinhardt bulge right in his face, pulling his sweatpants downward by the waistband. McCree’s eyes go wide and he swallows as he sees Reinhardt wearing a grey jockstrap, barely keeping his twitching erection contained.</p><p>McCree’s eyes dart upward at Reinhardt’s face and back down towards his crotch, his eyes half-lidded with lust. He leans forward slightly, but then feels a large hand on the back of his head, as his face is shoved into the sweaty crotch of the older man.</p><p>“Take a deep breath.” Reinhardt says with a sadistic smile on his face. </p><p>McCree complies, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head as he fills his lungs with the musky, sweaty scent of the older man, directly from the source.</p><p>“I’ve been wearing them since I went to the gym this morning, just for you.” Reinhardt speaks, but McCree barely hears him, his head lost in a cloud of lust.</p><p>McCree whimpers, tugging down the older man’s jockstrap, his gargantuan cock bouncing free. McCree takes it into both hands, resting the weighty member against his cheek as he stares up at Reinhardt.</p><p>“R-Reinhardt?” McCree begins nervously.</p><p>“Yes, boy?” Reinhardt replies coyly.</p><p>McCree swallows.</p><p>“C-can you please fuck my throat?” McCree looks up needily, his eyes begging and urging Reinhardt on.</p><p>Reinhardt’s expression changes from playful to serious. McCree is taken by surprise as two large hands grip either side of his face and move him backwards to the tip of Reinhardt’s cock. McCree can barely react as the older man forcefully shoves McCree’s head all the way to the base, McCree’s nose being filled with the scent of the older man. His well used throat barely resists, and McCree moans in bliss as he rests with the cock filling his throat. His rest is quickly broken as Reinhardt begins to rapidly move McCree’s head back and forth, fucking the younger man’s throat relentlessly. McCree’s vision goes white as the larger man uses his mouth and throat as a fuck toy, giving McCree exactly what he wanted.</p><p>Reinhardt’s grunts fill the restroom, along with the sound of his heavy balls slapping against the younger man’s chin repeatedly.</p><p>“When you ask… hmm.. So nicely…. Mm…. how can I… a-ah! Refuse!” Reinhardt’s voice breaking in-between grunts as he face fucks McCree mercilessly. With one final thrust he buries his cock as far down McCree’s throat as it will go. His cum deposited directly into the stomach of the younger man, McCree not even tasting it until Reinhardt removes his cock from the cowboy’s mouth.</p><p>Reinhardt places a hand on McCree’s shoulder in order to keep him steady as he takes a deep breath from the rapid exertion. </p><p>“Are you alright, McCree?” Reinhardt asks, a worried look blatantly on his face.</p><p>McCree barely hears him, his own face coated with cum and a blissed out smile. His eyes half-lidded from the incredible pleasure of being used by the monstrous cock.  One hand rests on his stomach, gently rubbing it like he just had a full meal, his other hand placing his index and middle fingers into his mouth and sucking on them.</p><p>“That… That was great.” McCree finally answers with a smile as he looks up at Reinhardt.</p><p>Reinhardt’s worried expression is replaced with one of relief. He confidently stands up with a smile on his face, reaching a hand down in order to assist McCree to his feet.</p><p>“Well then, my friend!” Reinhardt says in his usual voice. “There’s always more where that came from!”</p><p>McCree smiles. “Glad to hear it, partner.”</p><p>Now both men are standing in the quiet stall, both only wearing cum stained jockstraps. Both of them look at each other, knowing they no longer have to hide their feelings, or anything, from each other now. A weight has been lifted off their shoulders, and they were free to explore their feelings for each other uninhibited. </p><p>“So…” Reinhardt continues, his voice filled with a dominating presence again. “Anything else you want me to do?”</p><p>Suddenly McCree feels a large finger invade his back entrance, still loose from when he was riding the dildo earlier. McCree’s face turns red once again as he lets out an involuntary moan. Reinhardt smirks at his partner’s embarrassment, kissing McCree’s forehead affectionately. McCree looks away quickly, embarrassed, but then his face becomes even more red with humiliation as his mind goes back to Reinhardt’s question.</p><p>“Well… now that you mention it.” McCree says, biting his lower lip.</p><p>“I have a few ideas.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Self Indulgence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some smaller scenes to wrap up this story, taking place from immediately after Chapter 4, up to a later point in their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McCree was in heaven.</p><p>Here he was, being absolutely dominated by the man of his dreams, and he was able to watch it all unfold in front of him.</p><p>McCree was currently being held in a full nelson hold by Reinhardt, suspended in the air and completely at the older man’s mercy. His legs were locked into position beside his head by Reinhardt’s large, muscular arms. McCree’s own arms were wrapped behind him, holding on to Reinhardt’s thick neck for support. His now defenseless hole bearing McCree’s full weight as he is impaled on the thick beast of a cock.</p><p>“You like being my cocksleeve, don’t you boy?” Reinhardt speaks sensually into McCree’s ear.</p><p>McCree couldn’t talk, only letting out moans with every thrust of the larger man’s hips. McCree too busy focusing on the view of himself getting roughly plowed, having a front row seat of his own domination thanks to the reflection of the bathroom mirror. He watched as his well lubed asshole is stretched by the thick cock beneath him. His own cock bouncing pathetically with every thrust of his veteran partner, a string of precum swinging wildly. McCree briefly makes eye contact with himself in the mirror. Or, what he could see of his own face at least, half of his face was covered by Reinhardt’s used jockstrap. McCree was wearing it like a mask, taking in a lungful of the older man’s musky scent with every breath.</p><p>“I had no idea you were so desperate for my cock. What other fantasies are you keeping from me, hmm?” Reinhardt’s dominant voice is back in full force. The larger man’s words stir up McCree even more.</p><p>The older man has a secure hold on McCree, his large cock keeping the younger man literally pinned in place. The sound of the old man’s heavy balls slapping against the younger man’s well used hole echo throughout the empty restroom.</p><p>“Mmhn” Is all McCree is able to say.</p><p>“What was that? Couldn’t hear you boy.” Reinhardt says coyly, slowing his pace just a little bit.</p><p>“M-more” McCree whines. Even this wasn’t enough for him.</p><p>He sees Reinhardt smirk sadistically in the mirror.</p><p>“You got it!” Reinhardt changes positions slightly, throwing McCree into the air just enough for the older man to wrap his left arm around both of McCree’s legs, allowing the veteran to reach the younger man’s hole with his right.</p><p>Reinhardt continues his thrusting, shoving his middle finger into McCree’s hole. McCree yelps and then moans in surprise and pleasure. His dick spraying cum all over the mirror in front of the pair as Reinhardt widens the younger man’s hole even more.</p><p>Reinhardt’s expression turns from surprise to renewed lust, beginning to pick up the pace and slams McCree’s loose asshole even faster. He pounds the younger man’s prostate mercilessly, continuing to finger the cowboy’s hole, as well as inserting another thick finger alongside his massive dick. McCree moans in pure bliss, loudly and unabashedly.</p><p>“Better keep your moans down, boy. Wouldn’t want to have someone come in to see you like this, would you?” Reinhardt teases into McCree’s ear. McCree’s eyes widen, as he shoots out a second rope of cum that arcs upward, landing on the jockstrap covering McCree’s mouth.</p><p>Reinhardt stops for a moment in shock, before removing his fingers from McCree’s ass, wrapping both arms around his thighs, and continuing his assault on the younger man’s prostate uninhibited. The sound of the older man’s ball sack slapping brutally against McCree’s hole once again fills the restroom.</p><p>Reinhardt’s pace continues to quicken as he lets out an animalistic grunt as he deposits his seed deep into McCree’s ass. He lazily thrusts his hips upward to draw out the orgasm as much as possible, jizz seeping out of McCree’s now wrecked hole just from the sheer quantity. The larger man’s dick begins to soften and shrink, but the younger man’s ass still holds the now flaccid dick inside. Reinhardt begins to pull out, but stops when he hears McCree’s voice.</p><p>“Rein…” McCree moans.</p><p>“Yes, my boy?” Reinhardt responds, exhaustion in his voice.</p><p>“Can… Can you stay inside me a little longer?” McCree asks sheepishly.</p><p>Reinhardt smiles and kisses the back of McCree’s neck.</p><p>“Of course.” He replies sweetly.</p><p>Reinhardt carefully moves back into the large stall with McCree’s belongings, using his foot to position the towel on the floor beneath him. The large man carefully sits, his cock still sheathed inside McCree’s widened asshole. He gently lowers McCree’s legs downward, so now the younger man is sitting comfortably in the larger man’s lap, cock still pressing against his prostate, causing him to moan as he gets used to the new position.</p><p>The two sit on the floor, McCree held firmly in Reinhardt’s strong arms, both breathing heavy. Both of them sit there for a moment, regaining their composure and enjoying each other’s embrace.<br/>McCree pushes down on Reinhardt’s thighs, his own legs shaking as he lifts himself off Reinhardt's cock. The now flaccid dick falls out of the well bred hole, bringing with it a large quantity of semen, falling out and onto the towel below.  McCree whines, feeling empty. He leans back against Reinhardt’s well defined chest in order to rest his head.</p><p>“God… I’ve wanted that for so long.” McCree says with a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”</p><p>Reinhardt chuckles before leaning down and kissing the younger man’s temple.</p><p>“My pleasure.” he responds. </p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“McCree…” Reinhardt says hesitantly. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>The cowboy removes Reinhardt’s cock from his mouth before he answers.</p><p>“Absolutely.” He looks up at Reinhardt with excitement in his eyes. The younger man is on his knees in the communal shower area of the gym locker room. The shower head above the pair rains down on them, but they hardly notice. McCree begins to run his tongue along the underneath of the older man’s swollen member, stopping at the tip to give it a small kiss.</p><p>Reinhardt looks around nervously. It may be a late weekday night, but Overwatch is known to have more than a few night owls. The younger man looks up at Reinhardt with a pleading look, making small kisses along the older man’s length.</p><p>“C’mon Reinhardt, relax a bit.” McCree urges the veteran on. “So what if we put on a little show? Maybe they’ll even join…” From where Reinhardt is standing, he can see McCree’s dick twitch in excitement as he says that. Reinhardt swallows as McCree begins to fondle his large balls.</p><p>“Or do you want to keep me all to yourself?” McCree says teasingly, kissing the base of the large cock.</p><p>Reinhardt didn’t have a problem with… sharing. It was more about the embarrassment of being watched without him knowing. But at the same time he knew that’s what excited McCree, and honestly if he was being honest with himself, it did excite him a bit as well.</p><p>“Y’know what would help you relax?” McCree looked up with his best puppy dog eyes at Reinhardt. “If you fucked my throat.”</p><p>Reinhardt actually blushes at this, McCree had him.</p><p>The older man’s lust gets the better of him as he grabs the back of McCree’s head and forces him to the base. He then gently pushes the younger man’s head against the shower room wall, making sure he didn’t hurt him. Reinhardt then begins to thrust his hips rapidly into McCree’s mouth, the sound of wet skin echoing in the closed off space. Reinhardt leans his own forehead against the cold shower room wall, looking down at the cowboy’s face as he makes a mess of his mouth.</p><p>McCree grabs onto Reinhardt’s ass cheeks with both hands, pulling the man’s hips toward him hungrily. McCree moans blissfully as his mouth is used like a fleshlight by the older man. Reinhardt begins grunting as his orgasm approaches. He comes without warning, pulling out of McCree’s mouth and showering the younger man’s face with cum. McCree opens his mouth, trying to get as much as the cum down his throat as he is able. Eager and hungry, he stays on his knees as Reinhardt rides out his orgasm.</p><p>The younger man stays there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the warm cum covering his face. Reinhardt stands above him, still bracing himself against the shower wall to keep himself steady. McCree stands up on shaky legs, wiping his hand across his face and licking the cum off his fingers while locking eyes with Reinhardt. The two smile at each other before leaning in for a kiss. The two embrace each other as their lips stay locked. Pulling away hesitantly, they both chuckle and begin actually using the shower room for its intended purpose.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“I-ah!, w-wasn’t expecting this honestl- ah!” Reinhardt lets out involuntary moans. He is currently squatted awkwardly over McCree, his tight asshole being fondled by the younger man’s expert tongue.</p><p>“How could I not ask for this?” McCree responds, almost incredulously. “With an ass this perfect, I had to have a taste!” </p><p>Reinhardt blushes at the compliment, leaning backward to rest on the edge of McCree’s mattress. He looks downward and see’s McCree’s cock fully erect. Well, the younger man was definitely enjoying this at least. Reinhardt swallows as he looks at his own half hard dick. It was hard not to find some enjoyment in this situation, as embarrassing as it was.</p><p>Reinhardt can’t help but moan, feeling the cowboy’s hands grope and roam his ass and thighs eagerly, as the younger man’s mouth worked its magic on his tight entrance. McCree continued to make out with the older man’s hole, using his tongue to invade the sensitive ring, twirling it around and doing his best to make it loose.<br/>McCree grabs the top of both of Reinhardt’s thighs and begins to pull him downward, Reinhardt complies and slides down the side of the mattress in order to let more of his weight fall onto the younger man’s face.</p><p>Reinhardt begins thrusting his hips, riding the cowboy’s face, the tickle of the facial hair under his balls adding a unique sensation. With the sounds of McCree loud, muffled moans, Reinhardt picks up the pace, beginning to fuck himself on the younger man’s tongue. McCree’s dick twitches, bouncing in excitement.  Reinhardt leans back, much to the younger man’s pleasure, rolling his hips around and rubbing his cheeks all over the cowboy’s face.  McCree moans loudly once more, his dick twitching, shooting a small rope of cum out and onto his stomach.</p><p>Reinhardt blushes, having just watched his partner cum just from eating his ass. Reinhardt begins stroking himself, focusing on the feeling of his hole being teased by the cowboy. He was closer to climax than he realized, cumming relatively quickly. The thick ropes shooting outwards and landing on McCree’s stomach and half hard dick. With a sigh of relief, Reinhardt stops and takes a breath before realizing McCree has not stopped his assault on his hole. The older man begins to stand up, causing the cowboy to whine in need. Reinhardt chuckles hearing the desperate pleas of the younger man before helping him to his feet.</p><p>“Reinhardt, you gotta let me eat you out again, that was great.” McCree said eagerly. Reinhardt chuckles in response.</p><p>“Another time, my love. I have to return the favor first.” Reinhardt stated as he began bending down.</p><p>Turning the younger man around, he lifts his lower body into the air, causing McCree to fall forward onto the mattress. Reinhardt holds the cowboy’s legs on his shoulder, giving him full access to his partner’s nether regions. Reinhardt begins licking the tip of McCree’s dick, dragging his tongue slowly up the length, over his taint, and ending on the cowboy’s hole. McCree lets out a drawn out moan, as the older man begins to use his large tongue to coat his privates with saliva.</p><p>“Oh God, Rein.” McCree moans out, urging the older man on. </p><p>Reinhardt begins to bury his face into the younger man’s ass, returning the eagerness McCree had shown him. His large tongue invades the cowboy’s well used hole, sending the vibrations of his moans right to McCree’s dick. He continues to coat the entrance with spit, but stops. He wanted to taste something else as well.</p><p>Kneeling down, Reinhardt takes McCree’s dick into his mouth. The position made it a bit awkward, but being able to manhandle McCree as needed made it easier. He thrusts the cowboy’s hips into his mouth, taking in more of the long cock. The older man wasn’t as experienced as McCree, but he was damn well going to try.</p><p>“Oh God, Reinhardt, fuck!” McCree shouts out. The younger man’s dick was extremely sensitive, not only from having just came, but the cowboy preferred to cum hands free, so his own cock didn’t get as much attention. But what a waste, thought Reinhardt, it may not have been as large as his own, but it was certainly above average. Reinhardt’s own mind beginning to be overtaken with lust, he devoted himself to getting his partner off with just his mouth. McCree moaned loudly, yelling expletives and Reinhardt’s name. He was quite loud when he didn’t have something in his mouth to keep him occupied. But hearing his own name being shouted desperately by his lover urged the older man on.</p><p>Reinhardt flipped McCree over onto his back so he could see the younger man’s face. Reinhardt looked up at McCree with the man’s dick in his mouth, and McCree back at him. McCree’s face was wide-eyed and full of embarrassment as the two made eye contact. McCree covered his face with arms as Reinhardt felt something in his mouth.</p><p>McCree had just came in his mouth.</p><p>Reinhardt wasn’t even moving. He removes his lips from the cock, swallowing the cum as he does. He begins licking the softening cock from base to tip as he looks up at the younger man. McCree removes his arms from across his face, and stares down with a cute flushed face.</p><p>“S-sorry,” Mccree began, “seeing your face doing that was… too much.” McCree looked away, completely embarrassed he had just cum from just seeing his lover’s face around his cock.</p><p>Reinhardt laughs, rising up off the floor and crawling into bed next to McCree.</p><p>“Nothing to be ashamed of, my dear. It was adorable.” Reinhardt teased. McCree’s face goes red again, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>“Ughhh, don’t say that!” The cowboy acts embarrassed, but a smile is on his face.</p><p>Reinhardt pulls his partner close to him, wrapping his arms around the younger man. McCree returns the motion. The two lay in a mutual embrace, sharing their warmth with each other. Slowly, the two men begin to drift to sleep, happy to be in the arms of the one they love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will probably do more with these two in the future, might even continue this and make it a series? Not sure yet, still new at this lol</p><p>Hope y'all enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>